Resurrection 'F' (Shaymex) Phase 1 Part 2
Part 2 of Phase 1 of my version of Resurrection 'F' this part covers Goku and Vegeta vs Frieza and something really different happends at the end. Goku and Frieza charge at each other throwing punches and kicks. They end their punches and kicks with punching each others fist. Goku jumps back and does a Insta Transmission behind Frieza then Goku kicks Friezas face. Frieza lands on the ground back on his two feet then he starts shooting a barrage of Death Beams. Goku tries to dodge as many as he can. Goku fires a ki blast at Frieza that he jumps in the air to dodge it. Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Frieza then Goku does a meteor smash on Frieza to the ground, Goku then does a barrage of ki blasts at Frieza. Frieza dodges the ki blast and he goes up to Goku to punch him then he kicks Goku to the ground. Frieza fires a huge Death Ball at Goku. Goku charges up a Kamehameha to destroy the Death Ball. Goku is forced to go Super Saiyan in the beam struggle. Goku's Kamehameha destroys the Death Ball and hits Frieza. Frieza jumps to the ground and says 'finally you use that dreaded Super Saiyan form I hate so much.' Goku said 'yeah i didn't think I was gonna need this form your pretty strong now Frieza.' Frieza and Goku go back to exchanging punches and kicks. Frieza does a powerful punch on Goku that he blocks. Goku jumps back and says 'I know you not using your full power Frieza how about you show me your true power.' Frieza says 'and it seems like you're holding back to, very well I will transform into my new form.' Vegeta says 'new form?' Frieza turns golden. Frieza says 'let's just keep this simple and call this Golden Frieza.' Goku says 'not bad, I'll go into my new power to.' Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God. 'Just call this Super Saiyan God' said Goku. Goku and Frieza charged at each other. Goku and Frieza punch each others faces. They both jump back and Goku starts doing punches and kicks on Frieza. Goku kicks Frieza to the sky and shoots a Kamehameha at him. Frieza dodges it and shoots a Death Beam at Goku. Goku dodges the Death Beam and they both start pushing against each other. Frieza kicks Goku from his chin, then Frieza punches Goku in the guts knocking him to the ground on his knees. Frieza goes back to the ground to. Goku falls out of his Super Saiyan God form. Frieza kicks Goku's guts knocking him back. Goku turns back into a Super Saiyan God throwing punches at Frieza. Frieza dodges all the punches and kicks Goku, Goku falls back to the ground on his knees. Goku falls out of his Super Saiyan God form again. While Goku is struggling to get up he's falling in and out of his Super Saiyan God form. Goku yells 'FRIEZA!!!' and transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Goku punches Frieza in the guts then kicks him in the face and then he grabs his tail and starts dragging him across the ground then Goku throws Frieza into a rock, leaving Frieza weakened. Goku goes back to his base form and he says 'leave this planet now Frieza or I'll kill you.' Frieza looks at Sorbet and Tagoma, they both fire a blast at Goku's chest. Vegeta notices and yells 'BIG BANG ATTACK!!!' and fires a blast at Tagoma and Sorbet, Sorbet dodged the attack while it killed Tagoma. Goku fell to the ground and Frieza starts pounding his leg against Goku's chest making him vomit blood. Vegeta takes a senzu from Krillin and walks up to Frieza. Frieza asks Vegeta 'so Vegeta would you like to kill him?' Vegeta just stares at Frieza and punches him in the face knocking him into a rock. Vegeta feeds Goku a senzu and he says 'leave it to me Kakarot.' Goku flies back to everyone else and Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Frieza says 'damn you.' Vegeta and Frieza get into a fighting stance. Vegeta starts beating up Frieza with punches and kicks. Frieza tries to punch Vegeta but Vegeta holds his fist and rips off his arm. Frieza says 'I'LL KILL YOU!!!' and he kicks Vegeta into the mountain everyone was watching from. Trunks picks up Bulma and everyone flies up leaving Jaco's ship to collapse. Jaco checks to see if his ship is alright then all of a sudden Beerus and Whis come. Whis says 'oh Bulma do you have any delicious sweets today?' Bulma yells 'DO YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING THIS IS NO TIME TO EAT!' Whis says 'oh my bad' Beerus says 'Frieza's back how?' Frieza says 'L-lord Beerus you haven't come to destroy my plans have you?' Beerus says 'no continue your fight.' Beerus then says 'guess I'll watch even though I have nothing to eat.' Vegeta flies out of the rubble and punches Frieza. Frieza dodges it and wraps him with his tail. Frieza pointed his finger at Vegeta's chest and shot a Death Beam. Vegeta could barely stand up but he used all his strength to do one last Final Flash. Both of the two were almost dead. Frieza starts to walk to his ship barely standing. Sorbet walks into the ship and starts it. All the Z fighters try to destroy the ship using ki blasts but Frieza blocked it with his own ki blast. Frieza got into the ship and the ship started to take off. Goku fired a Kamehameha at the ship but then Sorbet yelled 'FULL POWER!' and the ship dodged the Kamehameha. Beerus said 'well that was boring.' Krillin goes up to Vegeta and feeds him a senzu. Gohan says 'we don't know when Frieza will come back dammit.' Goku says 'guess we'll start training, hey Whi-' Whis and Beerus have already left. Goku said 'aw I guess we'll go to the hyperbolic time chamber c'mon Vegeta.' Vegeta says 'for how long?' '2 days will be alright, bye guys' said Goku. 'Guess we have to train to, we'll revive Piccolo after Frieza is defeated I don't want to risk having him die twice.' Jaco said 'well I guess I'll be going' Bulma says 'what?' Jaco left in his space ship. Bulma said 'oh you...' The Z fighters all left to go train for when Frieza is coming back. To be continued... Category:Shaymex Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frieza